


A Game of Scones

by Admiral6



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bakery and Coffee Shop, F/F, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Admiral6/pseuds/Admiral6
Summary: Dany Storm has just opened her sweets shop a block away from the cafe owned by her crush, Cersei Lannister. During the Grand Opening, Cersei shares a secret with Dany that shatters the young girl. Her friend and business partner, Yara, is there to pick up the pieces, but will she seize the opportunity, or deny her feelings and help Dany conquer the Queen of Kings Landing?





	1. A Song of Tea and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> So...this idea hit me about two minutes after the end of the season premiere. It features two ships I find interesting but I can't decide on the endgame, so I'm going to be lazy about it and let my readers decide. Dany/Cersei or Dany/Yara? You may vote and campaign with your comments. Or not. It's okay if you just want to read...

Winter had come to the city of Westeros.

 

It had come quickly, as if the first of the month were a cue to the weather gods to switch the temperature from the mild mid-fifties to the butt-freezing low twenties, which happened about three nights ago.

 

So it was cold, too cold to be standing around on the sidewalk like an idiot, and definitely too cold to do said standing around at four-thirty in the morning.

 

And yet, standing around on the sidewalk like idiots at four-thirty in the morning is exactly the position Sandie Grey, her brother Sully Grey and their mutual friend Yara Joy found themselves in, because their other friend, Dany Storm, couldn’t stop staring at the awning above the door of the bakery they all owned together.

 

“Seriously, woman!” Sandie finally said. “Wake up and open the stupid door! It’s freezing!”

 

“I will,” Dany said, “I just want to savor the moment. I mean, look at that awning! It’s got our name on it!”

 

The awning was as new as the rest of the store. It prominently displayed the name “DragonScones” on its front and sides, while the logo on the front entrance also included the head of a dragon that was about to eat a cranberry scone.

 

“Yes, it’s quite lovely,” Yara said, “it’s also just as lovely stamped on all those baker’s boxes we have in the kitchen, so you can stare at them all you like _after_ we all warm up.”

 

“Fine,” Dany huffed, “but you people have no sense the moment.”

 

“I do,” Sully said. “It was The Moment My Manhood Froze Off! Open the door!”

 

Sandie and Yara chuckled as Dany surrendered and turned the key in the lock, then everyone rushed inside.

 

DragonScones Sweet Shop was a modest sized bakery and restaurant that sold mainly flavored teas and pastries, featuring Dany’s specialty, scones. The dining floor included a tea bar and seating for around forty people. The decor was modern, colored in soft hues and lit with soft white lighting.

 

Dany wanted to savor this moment as well, so she took the time to just walk around the shop, brushing her hand along tables and along the railing of the bar. When she was done savoring, she turned to the others and smiled.

 

“Shall we begin?” She said.

 

* * *

  
  


Today was Grand Opening Day for DragonScones, so the four paid extra attention to detail as they cleaned up and prepped for opening over the next hour and a half. Ovens were fired, scones were baked, display cases were stocked. At about five minutes to six, Dany did one final inspection of the place and the people. The dining area was spotless, the four of them were clean and good-looking and sporting brand new white and blue aprons with the DragonScones name.

 

Dany saw all this and smiled. They were ready. She went over to the door and unlocked it for good, opening for business and preparing to greet their first customers.

 

It was Six AM...and nobody walked in.

 

Dany stood by the door until ten after six. Nobody walked in.

 

Dany had joined Yara and Sully at the tea bar. They watched the door from there till twenty after. Nobody walked in.

 

Sully officially gave up on watching the door at six-thirty and went to the kitchen with Sandie to start baking a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies. Nobody walked in.

 

By the time ten after seven rolled around Yara was alone at the tea bar playing Bubble Witch 3 Saga on her phone, while the others all busied themselves in the kitchen.

 

Somebody walked in.

 

Yara almost dropped her phone when she heard the door bells sound. She turned to look and saw a salt-and-pepper haired man in a dark suit and grey overcoat walk toward the tea bar as he shook off the cold. Yara put her phone down and used two fingers to whistle for the others, then she turned to the man and beamed her brightest smile at him. “Good morning! Welcome to DragonScones! How can we help you?”

 

The others came crashing out of the kitchen as the man said, “Uh, yeah...you guys sell coffee?”

 

“We do,” Yara said, “but only regular coffee. We do have many varieties of tea if you’d like.”

 

The man waved that off. “Nah, that’s okay. I don’t like fancy coffee anyway. Gimme a medium, black, three sugars.”

 

“Right away,” Yara said, with a quick _I told you so_ glance at Dany, who had only wanted to sell tea and nothing but tea. _Because tea and scones, duh,_ was her reasoning.

 

_Because we’re in America, duh,_ was Yara’s counter-argument.

 

As she prepared his coffee, the man made a show of looking into the display cases. “You guys sell anything besides scones?”

 

“We have several kinds of pastries,” Sandie offered.

 

“Oh, but scones are our signature product,” Dany said.

 

The man thought about that, then asked, “What kinds do you have?”

 

“Try some samples,” Sully said as he produced a tray of miniature scones.

 

The man picked one out that looked interesting and took a small bite. “Hey, is that chocolate chip?” He said as he chewed.

 

“Yes it is!” Dany said with a grin.

 

The man nodded. “Okay. I’ll take one of these and the coffee to go.”

 

Yara had already set the coffee on the counter. She moved to the display case with the full-sized chocolate chip scones and took one out with a holder and dropped it in a small bag. “That will be four-fifty,” She told him.

 

The man used a credit card to pay, declined the receipt and grabbed his coffee and scone and left the shop.

 

The four waited until he was gone before they went first-customer nuts, squealing and whooping and high-fiving each other.

 

Their second customer came in about an hour later. She was skinny and blonde and dressed as if she worshiped the Kardashians. This time Dany was there to do the greeting. “Welcome to DragonScones! How may we help you?”

 

The girl looked her right in the eye and frowned. “I think the printer spelled your store’s name wrong,” she said, being perfectly serious.

 

“Um, no…” Dany said, “it’s right. It’s DragonScones.”

 

The girl just looked.

 

“You see, our symbol is a dragon, and our main product is scones.”

 

The girl just kept looking.

 

“So...Dragon, Scones. DragonScones.”

 

The girl cocked her head. “What’s a scone? Is it like ice cream? Y’know...ice cream scones?”

 

Dany was stuck for a response, so she turned to look at Yara, who just smiled and shook her head. With no help forthcoming, Dany turned back to the girl and smiled brightly. “Let me show you.”

 

She led the girl over to a display case to show off their selection. Recognition brought a smile to the girl’s face. “Oh, they’re like big cookies! I get it.”

 

Dany was stuck again. This time Yara jumped in. “Exactly! What keen observation! Would you like one?”

 

The girl thought about it, then asked, “Do you have any diet ones? I like to watch what I put into my body. This figure doesn’t maintain itself.”

 

“Of course not, dear,” Yara said. “What figure does? Our Poppyseed scone is quite healthy and nutritious…”

 

“Ooh! Then I’ll have one of those things!”

 

“Splendid! Would you like coffee or tea with that?”

 

“Wait, you have tea?”

 

“Several varieties.”

 

“Say, do you have that tea that bald guy drinks?”

 

“I’m sorry...which bald guy?”

 

“The one from the X-Men!”

 

Yara nodded in recognition. “Earl Grey! Certainly! What size?

 

“Oh, medium...and add some sugar and lemon.”

 

“Certainly,” Yara said, thinking, _If you want to utterly ruin the taste I won’t say anything…_

 

Minutes later the girl was walking out with her poppyseed scone and her Earl Grey tea as her money went into the register. “I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Dany said to Yara when the girl was gone.

 

“And you’ll never need to know,” Yara said.

 

After the Kardashian fan the intervals between single customers got smaller and smaller until around nine-thirty DragonScones experienced a small morning rush. A decent-sized line had formed at the bar while seating around the shop started to fill. The steady orders and refills kept all four partners busy in the dining area for the rest of the morning, with one or another taking quick trips into the kitchen to check on cooking items.

 

The rush died down as the clock reached noon and the partners used the lull to start taking breaks. Yara and Dany went together as Sully and Sandie stood watch at the bar.

 

Sitting at the small break table in the kitchen, Yara got ready to eat a vanilla bean scone as she talked about the first part of the day. “I’d say we can call our grand opening a success.”

 

“I still wish we could have had more of a crowd,” Dany said. “Maybe we didn’t do enough promoting…”

 

“Oh, don’t worry. It was fine. It was always unlikely that we were going to pack the place in on the very first day. I believe we’re doing quite well.” She started to bring her scone up for a bite when she saw that Dany was packing a box with different scones. “What’s that for?”

 

“I’m going to take some up the road as a gift for Cersei,” Dany said, then quickly amended, “...and Jaime! Maybe they’d like to try some...and maybe I can convince them to leave samples for their customers.”

 

Yara frowned slightly at the mention of Cersei’s name. “You do realize that they might consider us competitors and would be reluctant to provide us free advertising?”

 

“Well, we’re not competitors! At least, not as far as I’m concerned. That’s why I wanted to only sell tea, so there wouldn’t be any doubt we’d have peaceful intentions.”

 

“That’s a lovely sentiment, darling, but we open at six bells and sell breakfast food. That’s the very definition of competition for Jaime and Cersei.”

 

“Oh, now you’re the one worrying too much. I’ll bring these over and it will be our peace offering, and instead of being competition our stores can compliment each other.”

 

“Well if you must, but can we at least see how far we can take DragonScones on our own before you sign the merger papers?”

 

Dany smiled at that and shook her head. “Agreed.” She finished packing the box and closed it, then tied it up with a shiny red ribbon. Then she dashed into the locker room and hung up her apron and put on her coat and head gear. She took a moment to stand in front of the small mirror by the lockers and make sure her long white-blonde tresses were still in place, then she dashed out and grabbed the box on the way out of the kitchen.

 

“We only have a limited time for break!” Yara called after her.

 

“I won’t be long!” Dany called back.

  


* * *

  


DragonScones was located on the corner of White Street and Walker Avenue, two of the widest and busiest thoroughfares in the city, and Dany had to cross both in order to reach her destination. She waited for the lights to change properly in each case, even though she became more nervous with each passing second.

 

Kings Landing Cafe was located centrally across the street and one block up from the sweet shop. It had been in business even before the current coffee drink craze, and it had always been family owned. The current proprietors were twin siblings Cersei and Jaime Lannister.

 

Cersei had been on Dany’s mind all morning. This was nothing new. Up until today Dany had been a regular at Kings Landing, mainly because Cersei was undoubtedly her hopeless girl crush. Her desire to open a store and be a successful businesswoman was totally inspired by seeing Cersei run her family’s store. Cersei Lannister was both her mentor and muse.

 

She wouldn’t admit to anything more, of course, but the rapidly increasing rhythm of her heartbeat as she got closer to the cafe indicated she was only lying to herself.

 

She had to stand out front of the cafe for a moment to close her eyes and build up her courage, then she ducked inside.

 

The decor of the Kings Landing Cafe was more like an old fashioned pub than a coffee house. Coffee was served at a bar lined with brass and flanked by stools. The atmosphere was dark and smoky, thanks to the dark oak lined walls, soft lighting and gentlemen’s social club furnishings. The cafe offered table service and limited lunch and dinner menus, food which was prepared in its small kitchen.

 

Dany’s gaze eventually turned to the coffee bar. _She_ was there, serving drinks and talking with a customer.

 

Cersei Lannister was a beautiful woman. Tall, slim and very fit, she was currently wearing a turtleneck blouse which hugged her torso and showed it off. The blouse’s color was just a shade darker than her red hair, which she generally kept cut tomboy-short.

 

Dany was taking in this sight when Cersei spotted her, smiled and waved. Dany smiled and waved back, which was nearly impossible for her to do, for the sentence _She smiled at me and waved!_ running through her head threatened to shut down her central nervous system. Muscles wouldn’t obey commands, her vision blurred and suddenly she _really_ needed to pee. She avoided a total breakdown by closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths through her nose, then she put her smile back on and carried her gift over to the bar.

 

“Hey,” Cersei said as Dany approached. “Good morning!” She moved to stand in front of an empty part of the bar so that they could talk closely.

 

“Morning,” Dany said. Fortunately, it was all she needed  to say. Looking into Cersei’s eyes made it hard for her to form words at the moment.

 

“So,” Cersei said, “today’s a big day for you, isn’t it?”

 

It actually took a second for Dany to remember, then she made herself focus. “Yes! Yes, today is opening day.”

 

“How’s it going?”

 

“It’s going great! It’s wonderful! We actually had our first breakfast rush this morning!”

 

“Ah,” Cersei said coyly, “so it’s _your_ fault our breakfast traffic was lighter than usual.”

 

Dany’s eyes widened as she thought, _Oh my God! Yara was right!_ “Oh! I’m sorry! We really don’t want to be competition for you! I want both places to be successful! I just…!”

 

Cersei grinned and laughed. “Relax, Dany, I’m teasing! I’m glad you’re having a good opening.” Then she noticed to box. “Is that for me?”

 

“Yes!” She reached the box over the counter. “I wanted to give you some of our treats to try.”

 

“That’s so sweet. Thank you.” Cersei rested the box on the counter and carefully untied the ribbon. She was smiling when she lifted the top and moved the tissue paper.

 

Then she stopped smiling. “Oh. You brought scones.”

 

Dany nodded. “Some of our best kinds! I wanted to give you a wide selection to sample.”

 

Cersei just looked in the box for a moment, then she closed the top and leaned in. “Can I be honest with you?”

 

Dany leaned in and said, “Sure.” She had no idea what Cersei would say. She was just overjoyed to be this close to her.

 

Cersei winced a little. “I don’t really like scones.”

 

Dany’s face fell. “Oh...you...don’t like scones?” It sounded weak, and much quieter than the fanatical scream in her head. _SHE DOESN’T LIKE SCONES?????_

 

“Well,” Cersei said, “It’s the texture. It’s like, they’re not as soft as cake and not as crisp as cookies. They’re like somewhere in the middle, and my brain can’t process it whenever I eat one. It makes me crazy.”

 

“Oh...I see…” Dany felt her spirits drop all the way to the center of the earth, and she desperately wished her body would follow right then and there.

 

Cersei smiled again as she straightened up. “But that’s okay. I’ll take these to my brother. He’s crazy for the things. And the ones he doesn’t claim for himself I will offer free to my customers and let them know about your store. How does that sound?”

 

Dany forced a smile back on her face. “That would be great! Thank you so much! Um...I have to go...I only have a short time on my break, but I’ll be in more often once things settle down over at my place.”

 

“Okay, great! I’ll look forward to seeing you.”

 

“Okay, bye.” Dany offered one more weak grin and turned to leave, her pace quickening with each step.

 

Cersei cocked her head a little as she watched Dany leave, then she shrugged and took the box of scones into the back.

 

* * *

  
  


Jaime Lannister was going over some paperwork in the office when Cersei brought the box in. “Hey,” she said, “our favorite customer was in, and she brought gifts.”

 

“Who, Dany?” Jaime said. “What did she bring?”

 

Cersei brought the box over to the desk and opened it so he could see.

 

His groan at the sight of the scones was lustful. “Come to papa!” He said as he grabbed the one on top. He took a bite and moaned as he chewed. “Mmmm! Excellent!”

 

“Today’s the grand opening,” Cersei said. “It sounds like it’s going okay.”

 

“That’s great!” Jaime said before taking another bite. “This is _so_ good! Have you tried them?”

 

“No. You know I don’t like scones.”

 

“Yes, I know, but I don’t think Dany knows.”

 

“She does now…”

 

Jaime was stunned. “Cersei! You didn’t tell her?”

 

“I did. So what?”

 

“She’s probably crushed!”

 

“No...she’s fine. Why on earth would she be crushed?”

 

“Um, because _you_ don’t like something she’s dedicated her adult life to making perfect?”

 

“Oh, Don’t be dramatic. I’m one person out of millions that doesn’t like scones. My opinion can’t be that important…”

 

* * *

  
  


Dany was glad that she had thought to have the office soundproofed when they moved in, because she was confident that no one beyond the door could hear as she cried her eyes out on the small couch across from the desk.

 

That didn’t stop anybody from coming in, though. Yara knocked first before opening the door. “Are you all right, Dany?” She said. “You just…” She then spotted Dany on the couch. “Dany! What’s wrong?”

 

Dany stopped sobbing and looked up. Her face was streaked with tears and her nose was dripping. The look of anguish she sported broke Yara’s heart.

 

“She…” Dany tried. “She…” She hiccupped and her lip quivered, then she blurted out, “SHE DOESN’T LIKE SCONES!”

 

She broke down again, her body racking with sobs. Yara went over to the couch and sat down right next to her, then she put her arm around Dany’s shoulder and pulled her close. Dany then turned her head so she could cry into Yara’s chest.

 

As her friend and partner sobbed in her embrace, Yara started to list all the ways she might kill Cersei Lannister. _An axe? Not violent enough. A chainsaw? Not violent enough._

 

“There there, darling,” Yara said softly. “You mustn't cry. Today is a wonderful day! This place has been your dream. This should be the happiest day of your life.”

 

“But...Cersei…” Dany said.

 

“Oh, now...it’s all right. Everyone has their own tastes, Cersei included. It may simply be that she’s never had a scone that she could truly enjoy…”

 

Dany gasped and pulled out of the embrace. She stared at Yara’s face open-mouthed for a few moments, then she grinned. “Of course! That’s it!” She grabbed Yara’s head and pulled her in for a kiss on the lips.

 

The contact was brief, barely a second, but it was a second that Yara would never forget. When they broke, Yara managed to focus enough to say, “What is ‘it,’ dear?”

 

“My new goal,” Dany said. “I am going to create a scone so appetizing, so tasteful and so... _scrumptious_ that it will even make Cersei Lannister see beyond her misgivings about scones!” She stood and started out of the office. “I have to get cleaned up and think about this!” She paused at the open door and smiled one last time at Yara, this time in gratitude. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.” With that she was out the door.

 

Yara stared at the open door wistfully. “And you’ll never need to know…” she whispered, then thought, _Dynamite! Violent enough and loud..._


	2. A Dance of Pastries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for giving this story a chance and for the kudos! I hope i'm not screwing up anybody's favorite characters too much...

Lassiter’s Fine Cuisine was the epitome of a high-end restaurant. Located as it was among the million-dollar apartments and billion-dollar stores of Westeros’s most affluent neighborhood, the French restaurant was a darling of the wealthy and a must-go establishment in the eyes of the city’s most prominent restaurant critics. Lassiter’s had been in business for nearly twenty years, and in the past fifteen had not received less than a four-star Zagat’s rating.

 

There was no doubt that the restaurant’s continued success was due to the tenacity and drive of the owner and head chef, Tyrone Lassiter. It was the fulfillment of a life-long dream, and he never stopped trying to find ways to keep the place fresh and relevant. Through his management, the restaurant had survived recessions, shortages, strikes, boycotts and even a hurricane or two. Whenever anyone asked his secret, he would invariably say that his ambition and imagination far outstripped his physical body in stature.

 

Of course, that physical stature - he was only four feet, five inches tall - had to be taken into account when the kitchen was put together. In this case, each cooking and preparation area had small steps and platforms built into them so that he could access the surfaces on his own but still allow for others of more average heights to work normally with them. This set-up allowed him to assemble a top-notch kitchen staff that was the envy of most other restaurants in the city.

 

The restaurant’s busiest time was usually during early and mid-evening hours, when the dinner rush hit. Tonight was no exception, though such steady traffic was music to Tyrone’s ears. It meant hard work, but it also meant the work was already paying off.

 

He had just finshed consulting with his sous chef when he heard his phone’s ringtone. He checked the display screen and smiled when he saw who it was, then stepped over to a corner of the kitchen to answer. “Dany! How lovely to hear from you! How’s my favorite pupil?”

 

“Just fine, professor,” Dany said, “thank you for asking.” It had been years since he’d actually taught her in a class, so he grinned as he thought about her still calling him “professor,” even though their relationship was much more friendly.

 

“How’d it go today?” He asked. “I’m sorry I couldn’t get over there, but I intend to visit and see the place for myself before the week is out.”

 

“Oh, that will be great! I look forward to seeing you! And things went well, better than I expected, though I do wish we’d had more of a beginning crowd…”

 

“Never fear, it was your first day. If you had more than one customer you’re doing well. These first days are about establishing yourself. Do you know what you’re going to do tomorrow?”

 

“Look for return customers, find out what brought them back, be sure they want to keep coming back and they’ll do half my advertising for me.”

 

“Very good! Well, now I wonder why you’re calling. It’s obvious you remember what I’ve already taught you…”

 

“Well, I did run into something unexpected. Do you have a moment?”

 

“ _Just_ one moment, but I’ll help if I can. What’s wrong?”

 

“Have you...ever met anyone who doesn’t like scones?”

 

Tyrone chuckled. “Dany, on this side of The Pond that’s like asking me if I’ve ever met anyone who’s seen _Wheel of Fortune_.”

 

“Right...sorry...actually, what I’m wondering is, if someone says they hate scones, what would you do to get them to change their minds?”

 

“Not a thing.”

 

“Nothing? You wouldn’t even try?”

 

“My Dear, there is no more thankless or hopeless task in the universe than trying to get someone to eat something he doesn’t want to eat. It costs time and energy better spent on other pursuits. In this business you offer your best wares and let curiosity and word-of-mouth bring your patrons to you. Try to force them down people’s throats and you’re liable to have your parentage questioned or get told to copulate with yourself. If what you have to offer appeals to your potential customer, fine. If not, move on. There will always be another potential customer.”

 

“Oh, I see...but what if…?” Her voice trailed off.

 

“What if…?” Tyrone prompted.

 

There was a pause, then Dany said with a chuckle. “Never mind. You’re right. I suppose i’m being silly. I’m sorry to bother you…”

 

“Not at all, Dany. Call me any time. I’m rooting for you.”

 

“Thank you, professor…” With that, Dany hung up.

 

Tyrone just stared at the display for a second, trying to process what he’d just talked about. His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. “Chef?” Tyrone turned toward the voice and looked _up_ and saw Brienne coming close.

 

He wasn’t sure if he was the shortest Master Chef that ever cooked a meal, but Tyrone had no problem playing up his height if it added value to the restaurant’s brand, and one of the ways he did that was to hire the tallest women he could find to serve as Hostess. Brienne Tarth, all six-foot-plus of her, was the latest and had been in the job longest. She was solidly built, but walked with a grace that belied her physique. “Ah, Chef,” she said as she approached, “tables two and nine send their compliments, and table seven would like to compliment you in person, if you have a moment…”

 

“Certainly,” Tyrone said. He started walking toward the exit, but he slowed his pace as he contemplated his phone one more time.

 

“Is something wrong?” Brienne asked.

 

“I’ve just had the strangest call from Dany Storm,” he said.

 

“Oh? Oh, today was the day! How’d it go?”

 

“That’s the odd thing. She said it went well, but then she asked me how I would go about getting someone who didn’t like scones to like them.”

 

“What did you tell her?”

 

“That I wouldn’t waste the time, of course, but now that I think about it, I find myself wondering what kind of moron would walk into a shop with the word ‘scones’ in its name just to tell the proprietor he doesn’t like scones.”

 

Brienne smiled. “That is a puzzle.”

 

“Well, obviously there’s more to the story. I think there was something Dany didn’t want to tell me…”

 

“Hmmm...all right then. I’m meeting Ary for breakfast tomorrow before I come in. How about if we drop by the shop and I do a little investigating?”

 

Tyrone smiled and nodded. “That would be wonderful, thank you, Brienne. Be sure to let Dany know I’ll be in soon.” He put his phone away and straightened his jacket and chef’s cap. “Well, let’s go visit with table seven.”

 

* * *

  
  
  


At home, in bed, Dany stared forlonly at the phone resting next to her. Her mind was a whirl.

 

It really had been a good day, the best she could have expected. The Grand Opening had gone without an actual hitch, and though she didn’t have a packed house, they’d had a remarkable turnout all day for a brand new specialty business. She should be overjoyed.

 

And she would have been, if it hadn’t been for that One Little Thing, the One Little Thing that nagged at her and gnawed at her psyche and left her puzzling all day:

 

_ Cersei doesn’t like scones. How could I possibly change her mind? _

 

She was still thinking about it now, when she should be getting some sleep in preparation for the early start tomorrow. It couldn’t be helped. She couldn’t rest until she came up with an answer, or at least thought of a new way to approach the question. She’d even gone so far as to call her former professor and ask for help. It seemed that was a mistake. He’d dismissed the idea out of hand. He wouldn’t even try to change Cersei’s mind if he were in her shoes.

 

Dany sighed as she thought about that answer, and what she was going to ask in response: _But what if the person was someone you admired greatly, and you wanted to share absolutely everything with that person, including something that you love but that person hates?_ She’d stopped herself from asking that during the call, afraid of Mr. Lassiter’s response. She’d always trusted his judgment, and his advice had served her well, including helping her open DragonScones in the first place. If his advice was to drop the matter, then she supposed she should.

 

But the One Little Thing couldn’t be ignored, so maybe because of the One Little Thing she might have to go against Mr. Lassiter’s advice just this once. It could work out. It could be that she would not only get Cersei to start liking scones, she would also show her professor that some impossible things were worth trying.

 

She laid down and decided to do her best to get some sleep. Maybe some rest and a little dreaming would help her work out both problems…

 

* * *

  
  
  


The next morning at DragonScones went pretty much the same as the first. Their first customer from yesterday became their first repeat customer today. He showed up at the same time and asked for the same coffee and chocolate chip scone. The Kardashian Fan made a repeat appearance as well, and she brought a friend. They both got poppyseed scones and teas (KF Earl Grey again, her friend Passion) and this time they grabbed a table, heralding the possibility of refills and extra purchases. And again, Kardashian Fan heralded the start of the morning rush, which unfortunately was a little slower than yesterday’s.

 

There were new faces, however, including two women who walked in holding hands. One was a tall, rather imposing blonde and her companion was a much-shorter brunette. Yara and Sandie were at the bar when they came in.

 

Yara recognized the blonde immediately. “Brienne, hello!” She called out with a smile.

 

Brienne grinned and headed right over. She let go of her girlfriend’s hand long enough to share a hug with Yara. “Hello to you too! It’s good to see you!” When they parted Brienne shook both of Sandie’s hands, then she stepped back and introduced her companion. “Yara, Sandie, this is the love of my life, Arya Stark.”

 

Arya blushed a little as she traded greetings and handshakes with the others, then she said, “This place is lovely. You’re both part owners?”

 

“That’s right,” Sandie said, “us and my brother and Dany.”

 

“And the financiers,” Yara deadpanned, “and the bank, and maybe a loan shark or two, I’m not sure. The funding process was a bear.”

 

Everyone giggled at that, then Arya said to Brienne, “Darling, you order for us, I need to make a stop..”

 

“Ah, yes,” Brienne said, “That tiny bladder of yours.” Then to Yara: “It goes with her tiny everything else.”

 

Arya gasped as if betrayed. “Bree! I told you what would happen if you called me ‘tiny’ one more time!”

 

Brienne rolled her eyes. “Yes, yes...you’d put me over your knee...as if you could fit _half_ of me over that tiny knee…”

 

“That’s just a saying, woman,” Arya said. “I don’t actually need to put you over my knee…” With that she planted a hard swat on Brienne’s backside, making the tall woman yelp.

 

Arya smiled triumphantly and said, “I have no problem reaching that great bum of yours from any position.” She then turned to Sandie and said, “The Ladies?”

 

Sandie gave her directions while Yara and Brienne laughed. When Arya was out of sight, Yara said, “Oh, Bree, she’s adorable!”

 

“She’s everything to me,” Brienne said wistfully as she sat on a stool. “I’ve been waiting for a chance to introduce her to you.”

 

“Well, what will you both have?”

 

“Is Dany still making her cinnamon scones?”

 

“Absolutely! Iced cinnamon, _the_ Dragon Scone of DragonScones.”

 

“I’ll take one for each of us, and I’ll have a large English Breakfast tea. Ary’ll have a large Green tea.”

 

“Coming right up.” Yara got to work on the drinks while Sandie served the scones.

 

“Mind you,” Brienne said, “I didn’t just come here to eat scones and show off my girlfriend.”

 

“Oh, no?” Yara said.

 

“Not at all. I’m on a mission this morning. A fact-finding mission. I’m here to _find facts,_ Missy!”

 

“Ooh, sounds ominous. And who sent you on this finding-facts mission?”

 

“My illustrious employer, that’s who.”

 

“Tyrone? But why would he…? Oh, no! Dany didn’t call _him_ about yesterday, did she?”

 

“She certainly did, and while I’m not sure exactly what they talked about, he walked away from the conversation _quite_ distressed about the idea of a horde of low men waltzing into this establishment and saying disparaging things about scones right to Dany’s sweet, innocent face!”

 

“Oh, God!” Yara moaned and palmed her face. Sandie burst out laughing.

 

“Indeed, and the man wants answers! _Answers,_ I say! And he has sent me to get them.  So what’s the story?”

 

Sandie recovered from her laughing fit enough to say, “First of all, there aren’t any low men coming in this establishment to do anything to anybody!”

 

“And second,” Yara said, “the only person disparaging scones to Dany’s sweet, innocent face is that bitch up the road.”

 

That intrigued Brienne. “Oh! What bitch up which road?”

 

“The one that owns Kings Landing.”

 

“Ah...Cersei Lannister.”

 

“Who’s Cersei Lannister?” Arya said. She’d just come back from the bathroom and was about to sit down next to Brienne.

 

“She owns the cafe we passed on the way here,” Brienne said.

 

“You know Cersei, Brienne?” Yara asked.

 

“I know _of_ her. She and Mr. Lassiter are both members of the Restaurateurs Association. He’s regaled me with stories of their clashes at meetings. I think she’s one of his least favorite people.”

 

“Dany would disagree,” Sandie said. “For her, the sun doth rise and set on the fair Miz Lannister.”

 

“I see...and Cersei is the one disparaging scones to Dany’s sweet, innocent face?”

 

“She is.” Yara explained what happened yesterday and Dany’s reaction. “She’s in the kitchen with Sully now playing mad scientist. She’s determined to find the ultimate ‘Cersei-will-love-it’ scone recipe.”

 

“This is serious then, because last night the boss told her she should forget such pursuits.”

 

Sandie mock-gasped. “She’s ignoring _the Professor’s_ advice? _England_ Will Fall!”

 

Yara, Sandie and Brienne put their hands over their hearts and bowed their heads in silent prayer for the Queen and the homeland. Arya looked on and laughed. “Come on! It can’t be that bad! Are you saying Dany’s never gone against Brienne’s boss’s edicts?”

 

“Never,” Yara said, “in fact I’m pretty sure only a conflict with her affection for Cersei would be cause enough for her to do so.”

 

“Well then what’s so special about Cersei? Does she have hypnotic powers or something?”

 

“Not that I’ve seen,” Sandie said, “but we’d been regulars at that cafe for ages before we got ready to open up here, and it was mainly because Dany always wanted to meet there. It didn’t take long for us to realize it was because Dany was head-over-heels for the proprietor.”

 

“Well, now I have the whole story,” Brienne said, “but I don’t know if it will make the Mister any happier when he finds out his ‘low men’ are really just his adversary Cersei. I am surprised at you, though, Yara…”

 

“Me?? Why?”

 

“I’m absolutely stunned that you’d let _your woman_ be seduced away by some hypnotic coffee hustler!”

 

Arya’s eyes widened. “Wait...Yara! Are you and Dany…?”

 

“No!” Yara said, a little quickly. “We’re not! Bree…!”

 

“She wishes they were, though,” Sandie said. “That became obvious about five minutes after we figured out Dany’s crush.”

 

“Oh, now you’re ganging up on me, Sandie? Arya, while I admit to some affection for Dany there’s nothing between us…”

 

“And who’s fault is that?” Brienne asked. “It’s not as if you haven’t had numerous opportunities to confess your love, especially since it’s been brewing since you took the boss’s class together…”

 

“Except for that same amount of time Dany has had nothing but stars in her eyes for Cersei! How is a girl like me supposed to compete with someone like her?”

 

“Well, wait,” Arya said, “what are you competing with?”

 

“Are you kidding? Have you seen her?”

 

“No, that’s why I’m asking.”

 

“Oh, well, she’s only just this tall, slinky, curvy bombshell that’s always wearing clothes that hug her body tight-as-a-lover. She’s like the Page Three Girl for The Weekly MILF.”

 

“Excuses, all of it!” Brienne declared. “You’re just using Cersei’s dubious beauty as an excuse to cover up your own cowardice! Now listen, for your sake and hers, you need to march into that kitchen and declare...oh, hallo Dany!”

 

Yara and Sandie turned and spotted Dany and Sully coming to the bar from the kitchen. “Hallo, Bree,” Dany said with a smile, though she sounded tired. She went over to hug Brienne, and of course more introductions were needed. When everyone was acquainted, Dany told Yara and Sandie, “We’ll take over now. You two can take a break.”

 

“Fine,” Yara said, then to Brienne, “Let’s take this to a table, shall we?”

 

Brienne and Arya gathered up their tea and scones and Yara and Sandie led them to one of the four-person tables in the dining area. The four sat down and resumed their conversation. “Look, I’ll tell Dany my feelings when it’s the right time,” Yara told Brienne, “and the right time is not when she’s on some hopeless scone crusade.”

 

“Will it be after the crusade _fails_ then?” Brienne said. “Rather a ruthless strategy, being there when her dreams are crushed - _again_ \- but I suppose I’ll have to support it…”

 

“Oh, for...It is _not_ a strategy. I just want Dany to be happy.”

 

“That’s _good!_ Tell her that! And make sure she knows that her happiness lies exclusively with you!”

 

Yara groaned and turned to Sandie. “Help me.”

 

“Sorry,” Sandie said. “I’m with Bree.”

 

“And you, Arya?”

 

Arya grinned. “I know I’m the new girl, but I really want you to get together with Dany! I think you’d be beautiful together!”

 

“There!” Brienne said. “Unanimous!”

 

“Yes, unanimous,” Yara said, “all except for Dany, who still wants Cersei.”

 

“Yes, but if Cersei won’t eat her scones what use is she to Dany?”

 

“God! How did you make that sound pornographic?” Sandie said, making everyone laugh.

 

As they talked, a young man with long curly hair and a scruffy goatee entered the shop and went over to the bar. Dany greeted him with a smile. “Welcome to DragonScones. How may we help you?”

 

The man smiled back and said, “I was hoping to get a box of scones to take out?”

 

“Of course. We offer boxes of six and twelve in whatever assortment you’d like. Would you like to see our selection?”

 

* * *

 

 

A few minutes later the man walked out of DragonScones with a box of a dozen assorted scones and crossed White and Walker on his way to Kings Landing Cafe.

 

In the cafe, the man spotted Jaime at the bar from the door. He waved and called out, “Jaime!”

 

Jaime turned to see him and smiled. “Jon!” He called back. “Just a minute!” He pointed to an empty booth, and the man, Jon, nodded and went over to it to wait.

 

Jaime finished the drink he was working on as Cersei stepped into the bar. “I see Jon’s here,” she said.

 

“Yes,” Jaime said. “I was just about to go on break. I just need to make our drinks…”

 

“Oh, go ahead. I know your usuals. I’ll make them and bring them over.”

 

“Great! Thank you, sis, I owe you.”

 

“Several times over…” Cersei said with a smirk.

 

Jon stood as Jaime reached the booth, The men hugged and shared an affectionate kiss before they both sat down. That’s when Jaime noticed the box. “Hah! You hit DragonScones!”

 

Jon shrugged. “Well you raved so much about them last night I decided to get a box.”

 

“You will not be disappointed.”

 

“I think I saw Dany. Young girl, pretty, white blonde hair?”

 

“That’s her.”

 

“She was really your favorite customer?”

 

Jaime suddenly got conspiratorial. “She was more Cersei’s favorite, but Cersei never puts it that way. Too on the nose.”

 

“Sensing some level of denial?”

 

“ _Some_ level? If it actually were a river in Egypt it would flood the delta every five minutes.”

 

“I don’t remember her talking about anybody like Dany, or her feelings concerning her.”

 

“Cersei doesn’t talk about her feelings for anybody. She likes to put on an air of total emotional control.”

 

“Then how do you know she likes Dany?”

 

“I grew up with Cersei. I know enough of her body language to tell how she reacts to friend and foe alike. My biggest clue, though, is how she reacted to these.” He pointed at the box of scones.

 

“Really? I thought she didn’t like scones.”

 

“She doesn’t, but she didn’t have to go out of her way to tell Dany about it. The fact that she did makes me wonder if there’s a bigger motive behind it.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“You guys gossiping about me?” Cersei said as she came over with two large cups.

 

“All the time,” Jaime said. “I know you love it when you’re the center of conversation.”

 

Jaime and Cersei traded smirks as she put the drinks down. Then she saw the box. “I see you’ve been to DragonScones…”

 

“I have,” Jon said. He opened the box. “Sure you won’t try one?”

 

Cersei got a strange look on her face. “No, that’s all right.”

 

“Cerse,” Jaime said, “you had one bad experience with one scone. Don’t you think it’s about time you got over your fear?”

 

“It’s not fear. Can I not like scones without there being any drama behind it?’

 

“Certainly. I just happen to think there’s drama behind it.”

 

Cersei rolled her eyes. “Of course you do…” She turned to leave.

 

“Come on, sis! They’re _Dany’s_ scones!”

 

Cersei stopped and said without turning back, “I know they’re Dany’s scones, Jaime.”

 

“You do seem to be trying awfully hard not to acknowledge that, Cersei,” Jon said.

 

“See!” Jaime said. “Even Jon knows there’s more to it!”

 

Cersei huffed and looked over her shoulder at Jon. “You know _nothing,_ Jon Snow!” With that she turned and left for good.

 

Jaime and Jon looked at each other and started laughing. When they recovered, Jon said, “All right, I’m convinced. The question is, what do we do about it?”

 

“I don’t see that we need to do anything. Cersei needs to get her head out of her ass when it comes to her feelings for Dany, that’s all.”

 

“Oh come on, you can’t leave it up to her. If she were repressing any harder she’d bust. She needs someone to give her a nudge in the right direction.” He took a cranberry scone from the box and held it up. “I say that someone should be us.”

 

Jaime smiled and grabbed a carrot cake scone. “You’re right. Sounds like it will be fun.”

 

The men touched their scones together and then chuckled as they took bites...


	3. A Plot Of Scones And Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The usual apologies for making you wait and butchering your favorite characters. Hopefully the chapter is entertaining enough to compensate.

Tyrone Lassiter pinched the bridge of his nose and chuckled mirthlessly, then he looked up at Brienne Tarth. “ _ Cersei _ Lannister?”

 

Brienne nodded. “Indeed.” It was later in the morning at Lassiter’s and Brienne was filling in her employer on what she’d found out in her visit to DragonScones.

 

“Of all the harpies anyone could fall for…” Tyrone muttered. He shook his head as he tried to figure out what Dany could see in his rival, then asked, “And Cersei is the one who doesn’t like scones?”

 

“She is.” Brienne had relayed Yara’s story about Dany’s visit to King’s Landing Cafe along with everything else. “Does that help you put her call last night in some perspective?”

 

“Well of course it does. It did feel like she was trying to avoid telling me something, but…” He winced, still unable to wrap his head around it. “Cersei? Really?”

 

“I did think you’d have trouble digesting that,” Brienne said with a smirk.

 

“Good word, ‘digest.’ I think I threw up in my mouth a little.” Brienne chuckled while Tyrone thought it through a little more. “Wait...why is Dany infatuated with anyone but Yara? I always assumed they were an item.”

 

“There is something there, but apparently it’s one-sided. Yara pines away secretly for young Dany, but hasn’t yet had the balls to confess to her.”

 

Tyrone went back to pinching the bridge of his nose. “Oh for...it’s like a bad CW drama.” He huffed as he came to a decision, then he held up a finger to tell Brienne to wait, then he went over to his assistant chef Antoine and had a brief conversation with the man, then he came back over to Brienne, taking off his chef’s jacket and cap as he walked. “Antoine can handle lunch prep today. I’ve decided that I’ll visit DragonScones this afternoon.”

 

“Oh, very good, Chef! They’ll be happy to see you there...but I would be careful about dealing with Dany. She’s already gone against your advice about not trying to make Cersei like scones…”

 

Tyrone waved off the concern. “Well that’s not surprising. Young people in love are unlikely to follow advice contrary to their hearts, and now that I see that’s the situation I won’t make the same mistake again. Besides...Dany is not who I really want to talk to…”   
  
  


* * *

 

 

The morning passed and the afternoon came on, but before Tyrone’s visit to his students’ shop, curiosity brought two young women into Kings Landing. One was Arya Stark. She was the curious one. The story she’d heard about Yara, Dany and Cersei Lannister that morning had been on her mind all through her early lectures and she decided she had to get a good look at this Cersei in her native habitat, so she’d planned to go to the coffee shop for lunch. Since she didn’t want to go alone, she’d also taken the extra step of convincing her older sister Sansa to come with her.

 

She’d come to regret that last step several times since setting out for Kings Landing, and the latest time was when she walked through the door of the cafe and found she was by herself. She turned back and found Sansa texting furiously with her thumbs just beyond the glass.

 

Arya rolled her eyes and opened the door to drag her sister in by the arm. “Sanz, for God’s sake get your nose off the screen and get in here!”

 

Sansa wrenched her arm out of Arya’s grip and said, “Relax, baby sister! This is important! I’m texting with Margaery!”

 

“Sanz, I’ve met Margaery,” Arya said. “There aren’t many things in the world less important than anything she has to say in a conversation.” As she said that, Arya lamented for the millionth time how addicted her sister was to social media. She wondered if Sansa realized she spent more time interacting with her socialite friends on the phone than actually talking to them when they were in the same room together.

 

“Fine,” Sansa huffed. She typed in one last message, then closed the texting app. “I’m done. Happy?”

 

“Ecstatic,”  Arya muttered. She looked around Kings Landing, taking in the decor and the staid atmosphere.

 

So did Sansa. “Arya, tell me  _ again _ why you dragged me to Old People’s Starbucks for lunch?”

 

Arya sighed and did a facepalm. “As I said, I’m curious about what Bree and I found out about this morning. I want to see what this Cersei Lannister looks like.”

 

Sansa snorted. “Judging by this place, I predict much silver hair and dentures...which makes your new friend Dany sound rather kinky.”

 

Arya wheeled on Sansa. “Sanz, I swear…!”

 

“Hello!” Another voice said. Arya turned back and found a smiling young woman facing her. “Welcome to Kings Landing! You can sit anywhere you’d like. Table service has just started so someone will by to take your order soon.”

 

Arya smiled back and nodded. “Thank you,” she said. The girl nodded back and headed to one of the near tables. Arya looked around again. “There’s a booth we can sit at,” she told Sansa, then she led the way. At the booth they sat on opposite sides of the table. Arya sat facing Sansa and sat comfortably in the cushioned bench. Sansa made a point of turning to the side so she could show off the new, expensive patterned leggings that adorned her crossed legs. Arya started to comment on that, but before she could get the words out Sansa went back to her phone. Arya just dropped her head in her hands.

 

A short while later the girl who greeted them at the door came to their booth, sporting another smile and two one-page menus. “Hello again,” she said as she laid the menus down. “My name is Tyrene and I’ll be your server. Can I get you started with something to drink?”

 

“I’ll have a medium coffee,” Arya said, “light cream, three sugars.”

 

Sansa didn’t look up from her phone. “I’ll have a venti chai latte with a shot and two pumps,” she rattled off. Arya looked at her as if she’d just turned bright blue.

 

Tyrene simply wrote the orders down. “And do you have an idea of what you’d like to eat?”

 

Sansa turned her head just long enough to glance at the menu. “Yes,” she drolled, “food from elsewhere.” She went right back to her phone.

 

Arya had to keep herself from screaming. Instead she smiled brightly at Tyrene and said, “We need some time.” Tyrene nodded and headed off to get the coffees.

 

Arya was ready to lay into Sansa, but the elder Stark sidetracked her again. “So where is old Cersei anyway?” She asked, looking around the cafe again.

 

“I don’t know, Sanz,” Arya sighed. “I’ve never met her before. She could be standing right in front of us and I’d never know.”

 

Sansa snorted and went back to her phone. “Well, I think you have an ulterior motive in coming here.”

 

“Yes, it’s called stalking my new friend’s crush.”

 

“Not  _ that _ ulterior motive. We usually have lunch together where Bree works and her boss treats us, but I think today you’re trying to keep me from Lassiter’s so I can’t continue to enchant your girlfriend right out from under you.”

 

Arya rubbed her eyes. “You know, big sister, most people don’t usually brag about how they’re going to steal someone’s girlfriend to the person they’re stealing her from.”

 

“I just don’t want you to be surprised when it finally happens. You don’t see the looks she gives me when you’re not around. Certainly she has some feelings for you, but I think she’s just aching for a lover more of her ‘stature.’” She grinned at the obvious short joke.

 

“Whatever, Sanz,” Arya huffed, “I’m not trying to keep you away from Bree...and Bree  _ does not _ give you looks!”

 

Sansa chuckled. “Baby sister,  _ everyone  _ gives me looks.” She punctuated this declaration with a selfie.

 

Arya was nonplussed. “How are we even related?” She wondered aloud.

 

A moment later Tyrene returned with the coffees. She laid them out and asked, “Have you decided yet?”

 

“We’re still thinking,” Arya said, “but can I ask a question?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Is Miss Lannister in today?”

 

“Cersei? Oh sure. She’s here every day, half-days on weekends. In fact…” She turned just as a woman walked out of the kitchen tying on an apron. “That’s her. She usually helps out at the tables during lunch service.”

 

“Oh. Thank you.” Arya said as Tyrene walked away again. She watched as the attractive woman identified as Cersei began to interact with customers at the tables. Her curiosity was satisfied. “Well, not so old and grey after all, eh, Sanz?” She said as she turned to Sansa.

 

Sansa couldn’t talk. She was too busy catching flies with her mouth as her widened eyes tracked Cersei Lannister’s every movement, her phone resting abandoned in her lap as something else in the world finally drew her attention away from it.

 

“Sanz?” Arya said. “Sansa! What are you…?” Then Arya followed her sister’s gaze back to Cersei.  _ No way! _

 

Sansa’s jaw finally lifted back into place, but immediately after she growled through her teeth, “Oh my  _ GOD!  _ Is  _ she _ on that menu?”

 

“I doubt it,” Arya said. “Why?”

 

Sansa groaned and said. “I would eat her alive!”

“Really?” Arya took another good look at Cersei. She was attractive, and dressed in tight clothing like Yara said, but she wasn’t sexy enough for Arya to catcall and wolf-whistle at her. So what about Sansa? She’d never seen her big sister react that way to any woman, including Bree, yet one look at Cersei...maybe the coffee hustler  _ was _ hypnotic. Maybe the hypnotism only worked on crazy blondes.

 

Speaking of, Sansa suddenly gasped and the phone came back up rapidly. Arya heard a soft click as a picture was snapped.

 

“Sanz, what are you doing?” Arya asked.

 

“Preserving that arse for posterity!” Sansa said with a feral grin.

 

She showed Arya the snap. Cersei had bent to talk closely wih a customer. She was wearing tight leather pants and boots with “fuck-me” heels. The pants had stretched tightly around the curve of Cersei’s rear. Sansa had caught it at just the right angle.

 

Arya gasped and grabbed at the phone, but Sansa was too quick. “Delete that!” Ary scolded. “I didn’t bring you in here to ogle her!”

 

“And yet here we are,” Sansa said, “and I’ll be hanged if I delete  _ that _ image! That’s going to be my screen saver  _ and _ background.”

 

“On which device?”

 

“ _ All _ of them!” Sansa put her phone back in her lap and went back to watching Cersei Lannister walk around and serve people at the tables. After one more lustful groan, she said, “By the by, baby sister, good job!”

 

“What ‘job’?” Arya said.

 

“I suspected you had some cunning plan to put me off your Bree’s scent. I just never thought that plan would be so” - one more leer at Cersei - “inviting.”

 

“Sanz…!”

 

“Now, don’t try to deny it. You may be smart, Ary, but you can’t fool your big sister.”

 

Arya rolled her eyes. “Oh, _ no _ . My inferior brain  _ shrinks _ in the light of your smashing intellect.”

 

“Exactly. Not that I’m complaining. I have no problem falling into your simple trap...as long as the bait is _ this _ sexy.”

 

“Sanz, really…”

 

“And I shall have that woman, Ary. Mark my words. I  _ will _ run my fingers through that tomboy hair and press those full lips to my own.”

 

“Okay, but…”

 

“And I  _ will _ strip every stitch of her second-skin clothing off and run my hands over every inch of her actual skin.”

 

“Now, Sanz. I…”

 

“And I  _ must _ feel those beautiful legs wrapped around my head as I  _ feast  _ on her trembling…!”

 

“Okay! Got it! I’m with you! Cersei’s your next conquest! Fine! Now could we  _ please _ stop talking about how you’re going to sexually assault the woman while we’re sitting not twenty feet away from her?”

 

Sansa shrugged and retrieved her phone. “Fine. I’m just saying I fully commend your effort to steer me away from Bree.”

 

“Sanz, for the last time, all I wanted to do…” Her voice trailed off, because suddenly she did the math in her head:

 

**_SANSA + CERSEI = YARA GETS DANY AND SANSA LEAVES BREE THE HELL ALONE._ **

 

Then the equation repeated in her head about a dozen more times. Then she smiled at Sansa and said sheepishly, “Yep. You’re right. I wanted to get you away from Bree. Can’t fool you, big sis.”

 

“Of course you can’t. Now drink your coffee and let’s see if any of the food on this menu is remotely edible.”

 

Arya complied, happy to have accomplished her mission of idle curiosity and solved a long-term sibling rivalry problem in the process. As lunches with Sansa were measured this had turned out to be one of the nicer ones.

 

* * *

  
  
  


As the Stark sisters contemplated the lunch menu at Kings Landing, Tyrone Lassiter arrived at DragonScones. He stopped to take in the storefront, viewing the decor with a critical eye and finding himself approving. That done, he stood straight and pushed his way into the bake shop with a purpose. He knew there’d be stares as he walked through the dining area. He’d long gotten used to it. That was why he’d changed into his best, expertly tailored three-piece suit, wingtips and dress overcoat, all from Brooks Brothers.  _ If they’re going to stare, they should have something nice to look at. _

 

He also examined the interior as he walked, and again he approved. The lighting was bright but soft, and together with the decor it created a friendly, inviting atmosphere. He could see all the proprietors out in the open. Yara and Sandie were serving guests at the bar. Sully was at the tables offering refills.

 

Dany was handling the noon cleanup herself. She was in the dining area working a broom in and out of the unoccupied booths and picking up stray wrappings. Tyrone started over to her, but only got a few steps before she looked up and spotted him.. “Professor!” She called out, then she dropped the broom and rushed to close the distance, bending down and hugging Tyrone as she reached him.

 

Tyrone laughed and hugged back as best he could. “All right, Dany,” he said. “It’s good to see you too.”

 

When they parted Sully was waiting nearby to shake Tyrone’s hand. “Welcome to DragonScones, Chef,” he said with a broad smile.

 

Tyrone smiled back as they shook. “Glad to be here,” he said. “You’ve got the place nicely turned out.”

 

“Oh, thank you!” Dany said. “I’m so glad you approve!”

 

“You’ve all done a wonderful job setting this up,” Tyrone said. “Now let me go over and say hello to Yara and Sandie.” Tyrone headed to the bar flanked by Dany and Sully. Yara and Sandie had already spotted him and were smiling and waving excitedly.

 

When they were a few steps away Dany suddenly remembered something important. “Oh! Sandie! Get the…!”

 

“Right!” Sandie said. She ducked down to grab something from under the counter. A moment later she came around the counter carrying a small staircase, which she placed by the barstool nearest Tyrone.

 

Tyrone looked at the stairs. “Oh, now, don’t tell me you had that waiting just for my visit.”

 

“No,” Dany said. “At least, it’s not  _ just _ for you. Remember? We must be prepared to make  _ every  _ patron feel wanted and comfortable, regardless of the circumstance.”

 

Tyrone laughed. “Of course! Bravo, dear girl! Good thinking.” He took off his coat and climbed the stair into the near stool, then laid his coat carefully over the next one and settled in. “Now, I’d like to try one of your cinnamon scones.”

 

“Coming right up!” Yara said. “Would you like something to drink with that?”

 

“Ah, mint tea, just one sugar.”

 

Yara prepared the tea and served up an iced cinnamon scone on a plate, being sure to lay out a knife and fork (because Tyrone Lassiter  _ never _ ate anything with his hands) and a paper napkin. Tyrone laid the napkin out on his lap, then carefully used the utensils to carve a small square out of the scone. He forked the morsel into his mouth, hummed softly as he chewed, then he took a sip of tea. That elicited an appreciative moan. “Excellent!” He said after he swallowed. “Just the right amount of spice and flavor. Dany, my compliments. You have a talent for making fine pastry.”

 

Dany began to tear up. She recovered as quickly as she could as she said, “Thank you so much, Professor!”

 

“You’re quite welcome. Now, I don’t mean to take up everyone’s time. I know you have a business to run. Yara, why don’t you keep me company while I eat and fill me in on how your first couple of days have gone?”

 

“Certainly, Chef,” Yara said. “What would you like to hear about first?”

 

As they started to talk about DragonScones’ opening days Sully went back to the tables and Dany went back to the cleanup, while Sandie tended the bar. While Tyrone ate and sipped mint tea he listened closely as Yara explained their morning prep and daily routines, described the type of customer rushes they’d had and at what times of day, and though business was steady they had yet to reach the break-even point. Tyrone commiserated with her and offered reassuring words and a few tips for survivng the first days of a business’s life. When he was finished his scone and tea he asked Yara if she would conduct him on a tour of the kitchen. Yara agreed, although she was a bit wary.

 

In the kitchen, Tyrone made a cursory inspection of the space, judging its utility and cleanliness. He was mostly satisfied, but he had one complaint. “I would feel better if at least one of you could be back here full time to properly manage it and monitor items during preparation.”

 

“We all agree with that idea, Chef,” Yara said, “and we all take shifts back here, but the rather aggravating thing about our relatively successful opening is that it’s keeping us all out in the dining area most of the day.”

 

“Oh, I understand that. It was just an observation. I would say that you should make it a priority to start factoring hiring other employees into your overhead as soon as your revenue allows.”

 

“Done and done. We already know what numbers will make that possible.”

 

“Very good. I’m glad I visited today. I’m very impressed with what I’ve seen. I’m proud of you all.”

 

“Thank you, Chef. Coming from you that’s much appreciated.” She noticed something in the look on his face. “I sense a ‘but’ coming, though…”

 

Tyrone smiled. “A small one, about the size of mine.” Yara laughed, and Tyrone continued. “My real concern is that certain personal feelings might work to undermine all the good work you’ve done getting this place started.”

 

“You mean Dany’s?”

 

“And yours, Yara.”

 

Yara nodded. “I see. So your spy has reported absolutely  _ everything  _ to you.”

 

“I would never have hired Brienne if I weren’t sure I could trust her to be thorough in every task i set for her. At any rate I’m glad I know the full situation in time to help set things right.”

 

“Define setting things right, because according to your thorough spy the only way to solve it is for me to fall to one knee in front of Dany and pour my heart out.”

 

“Actually, I was thinking the exact opposite.”

 

“You mean you  _ want _ Dany to get together with Cersei Lannister?”

 

“My dear, I would rather see her become friends-with-benefits with Donald Trump than get together with Cersei Lannister. What I’m saying is that I don’t expect either thing to ever happen. Her determination to find a way to win Cersei’s heart with some super-scone is doomed to failure…”

 

“So you think I should let her fail, like Brienne does?”

 

“It’s not the worst idea. Every failure teaches us the one thing in life that is most important to learn: what  _ not  _ to do. But I’m not saying you should be completely passive. Be encouraging, be as helpful as you can...and be the shoulder she cries on when the effort results in ambivalence.”

 

“That is rather calculating, don’t you think?”

 

“I haven’t had the success I’ve had without some calculation, Yara, and mark my words, this is all about the success of your business. Dany can’t make a full and lasting contribution here if her attention is divided between her partners and a competitior.”

 

“Well, when you put it that way…” Yara thought about it. “All right. I will do as you say.”

 

Tyrone smiled. “Very Good, and with that I will be off.”

 

Yara escorted him back into the dining area, where he said goodbye to all the others and took his leave.

 

Dany was elated in the wake of Tyrone’s visit. “He seemed really impressed! I’m so glad to have his blessing!”

 

“He told me he was proud of all of us,” Yara confirmed, “and he offered a few more hints for us during these early days.”

 

“That’s wonderful. Is that what you talked about in the kitchen?”

 

“Among other things.” She hesitated, then asked, “How’s your project going?”

 

Dany was suddenly crestfallen. “I’m afraid I’ve run out of ideas. I’m not sure to try next.”

 

“I see...hmmm...well, would you like some help?”

 

“I’d appreciate all the help I can get...but…”

 

“But?”

 

“I didn’t think you’d want to help me curry favor with Cersei?”

 

“Well, I look at it this way: even if whatever we come up with doesn’t impress Cersei, we add to the variety of our own menu, yes?”

 

Dany grinned. “Oh, yes of course! Thank you, Yara!” Suddenly Dany fell into her arms and hugged her tight. “I don’t know what I’d do without you!”

 

Yara hugged back and luxuriated in the feeling. “And what do I always say?”

 

Dany broke out of the hug and smiled at Yara. “I know...I’ll never have to. We should get back to work.”

 

Yara nodded. “Certainly.” She watched as Dany returned to her duties, then she rolled her eyes and thought, _ Little Man, if this plan goes tits-up for me... _


	4. A Field of Dreams and Afterthoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mis Apologias and Mea Culpa. Hope this chapter is worth the excrutiating wait.

She found herself standing on a rocky beach, though instead of tropical temperatures it was winter cold, so cold that she was dressed in a tight gown made from a combination of heavy silk and mail. A large gold broach with jewels was attached to the gown above her breast. Her hair was tied in a long golden braid, which was familiar, but that was the only thing.

 

No, that wasn’t true. Lounging behind her was her chosen mascot, a dragon, only it was huge and three-dimensional. Right now the big beast was happily munching on a giant iced cinnamon scone. She remembered the pride she felt after she’d finished baking the huge confection. Now she was filled with joy at the fact that her companion was so pleased with it.

 

Something else familar was the woman standing a few feet away from her. She was tall and shapely and lovely, and she was also dressed in a heavy, form fitting gown with an attached broach. She stood haughtily and defiantly, owing to the fact that she was locked in wrist and ankle manacles, a regal prisoner.

 

Dany smiled lasciviously as she turned her attention to the other woman, Cersei, and took two steps closer to her and put her hands on her hips. “Now, Cersei,” She said, “at long last, you _ will  _ bend the knee.”

 

“Never,” Cersei said, in that prideful way that made Dany melt. “I am the true Queen of the Iron Throne. You are a mere pretender.”

 

“Is that so?” Dany said with a raised eyebrow. She turned to her dragon companion and said lightly, “Oh, Drogon…”

 

Drogon lifted his head and looked at her curiously. Dany simply pointed to Cersei. Drogon turned to see Cersei, then he inhaled briefly, then he loosed a stream of fire at the prisoner. Cersei was completely engulfed in flame for several seconds, much to Dany’s glee. Drogon didn’t keep up the assault for very long. When he was done, he grunted and went back to eating his giant scone.

 

Dany’s gaze tracked up and down Cersei’s body. She hadn’t been burned at all, but her gown and underclothes had been turned to the pile of ash now at her feet. She was stark naked and trying not to shiver in the cold.

 

“You were saying?” Dany said, a wicked grin on her face.

 

Humbled, Cersei bowed her head. “As you wish, my queen…” She said through gritted teeth as she went down on her left knee.

 

“All the way,” Dany commanded. “Submit to me.”

 

With a sigh and a nod, Cersei lowered her other knee and bent low as she sat on her heels.

 

Dany walked ever-so-close at that point, then played with the fabric of her gown at the hips.  The gown opened in a slit down the left leg, and Dany grabbed each side of the slit and lifted the gown up to her waist. She was naked underneath, and as close as she was, Cersei’s face was an inch or so away from Dany’s sex. The young blond was dripping.

 

“Show me your full devotion,” Dany commanded.

 

Cersei looked up at Dany, then suddenly she had a sly smile on her face. “Very well,” she said breathily, then she craned her neck and opened her mouth as her head closed in on Dany’s crotch. Dany breathed in and prepared herself as she glimpsed Cersei’s tongue…

  
  


* * *

  
  


Dany woke up with a gasp as the tremors of her first orgasm subsided. She found herself in her bed in her apartment in Westeros City. Gone were the beach, her dragon, and, most annoyingly, the naked Cersei Lannister that had been pleasuring her. All she had to show for the experience was between her legs. Her pajama shorts were slick with her wetness, as was the bed under her bottom.

 

“Damn.” she said with a sigh, then she got up to change her shorts and the sheets…

  
  


* * *

  
  


She found herself marching up a rocky beach, heading toward a long staircase hewn from the rocky cliffs ahead. She was dressed in leggings and mail and a heavy chestplate. She was armed with a dagger in her left boot, a garotte at her girdle and a heavy broadsword in her strong right hand.

 

Yara was on a rescue mission, and nothing would stand in her way.

 

It wouldn’t be for lack of trying. Several dozen palace guards tried to intercept her on the stairs, but the narrow staircase forced them to bunch together and negate their numerical advantage. Yara dispatched them in turn with great swings of her sword. It was long and tiring work, but eventually Yara found herself at the top of the stairs, in sight of the huge castle that was her destination. After getting her second wind, Yara marched straight for it.

 

More guards tried to keep her from entering. They each fell as well, and Yara’s march carried her into the courtyard, through the great halls and all the way to the throne room. She had reached her goal.

 

The tableau she viewed when she arrived was surprising to say the least.

 

The famous Iron Throne was situated on a dais at the back of the room. Standing to the right of the throne was none other than her lecherous uncle Euron, enjoying the sights before him with predatory glee. To the left, cowered her brother Theon, looking as if he wanted to be anywhere but where he was.

 

In the center of the room lay the object of her quest. The young, beautiful Dany was shackled to the floor, shackled spread eagle over a map of the kingdoms. She was distraught, and naked. Yara didn’t know whether to be aroused or disgusted.She was shocked that she could feel both at the same time.

 

Standing over her Dany was the evil Queen Cersei, dressed in a blood red robe and looking down at her prisoner with manic pleasure.  She carried a large basket in her left arm. Inside were the instruments of her insidous torture.

 

Scones. Over a dozen scones.

 

Cersei was throwing the scones one at a time at Dany’s naked body, and with each impact she barked out a negative comment. “Dry!” She screamed with one. “Chalky!” She screamed next. “Chewy! Tasteless! Boring!”

 

Dany writhed in pain with each impact and insult. “No!” She cried out. “Please! No more!”

 

Hearing that, Cersei grinned evilly, and with a very hard scone toss, she hissed,  “Too Sweet.”

 

Yara had seen enough.  “Cersei!” She called out. “Release your prisoner and surrender at once!”

 

“You dare challenge me?” Cersei said. “With your own family rallied to my side? You fool! Euron! Come teach your wayward niece who her betters are!”

 

Euron drew his sword and laughed maniacally as he charged at Yara. Yara simply watched his approach, keeping her sword ready. As he screamed and prepared to cut off her head with one swing, she swung low and hard, slamming the flat of her sword between Euron’s legs. Euron squeaked on impact with the underside of his codpiece, a shot that drove the metal into his genitals.

 

“Go home, Uncle,” Yara said lightly. “There’s nothing else for you here.”

 

“Very well,” Euron rasped as he extricated himself from the sword and hobbled out of the throne room.

 

Cersei huffed at the sight and turned to Theon. “What about you?”

 

Theon trembled, then he screamed like a little girl and ran away through another exit. He left a puddle behind where he’d been standing.  It wasn’t blood.

 

“Well...damn…”  Cersei said as she turned back to Yara. Yara raised an eyebrow and smiled. “Fine,” Cersei said. She dumped the remaining scones on Dany. “Do whatever you want with her.” With that, Cersei stepped haughtily out of the throne room.

 

Yara went to Dany and used her sword to break the manacles. Dany rose to her knees and hugged Yara around the waist. “Please rise, my Queen,” Yara said. “No need to kneel to me.”

 

“But I must show my gratitude, my love, my savior,” Dany breathed.

 

Yara tried very hard not to react to that voice. “I ask for no reward, my lady.”

 

“But you shall have whatever I can give,” Dany said, and she pulled back enough to reach under Yara’s girdle for the waistband of her leggings and pull them down.

 

What she found there made them both gasp.

 

“Oh my,” Dany said as she stared at the long, thick appendage pointing between her eyes. “I didn’t know you were hiding such a thing.”

 

“N-neither did I,” Yara said as she felt the throbbing of what her uncle would call her “Great Cock.”

 

Dany grinned and said, “Well, now I know how to reward you.”

 

Yara sucked in a breath as Dany’s lips approached the head of her member…

  
  


* * *

  
  


Yara woke with a gasp as she felt herself pumping hot fluid into Dany’s throat. Of course, Dany was no longer there, nor was the throne room. She was in her perfectly normal bedroom in her perfectly normal apartment.

 

She felt tired, though, and incredibly aroused, so aroused her clitoris ached, as if someone had just…

 

“Bugger me!” Yara said with a mirthless chuckle. After another moment she lay back and tried to go back to sleep…

  
  


* * *

  
  


She found herself staring up at a castle carved out of the mountainside.  It was her destination, and also her fate. Faced with impending doom, she found it strange that she could only ponder the name of the castle: “Dragonstone.” She couldn’t for the life of her figure out why it sounded so familiar.

 

One thing she was certain of was what would happen when she entered. She was a queen with no kingdom and no army. She was about to surrender to her worst enemy, one who commanded an army of rebels and a family of dragons. They had been kind enough to let her come freely, without arresting her, but their total victory left her no choice but to do anything they wanted.

 

She resigned herself and entered Dragonstone, then made her way through the courtyard and the halls until she reached the war room. In the center was a massive sand table model of the kingdoms now under her enemies’ control. Standing around the sand table were the rebel leaders: the dragon mistress Dany, Dany’s personal bodyguard Yara, her own traitorous brother Jaime and his companion, Jon.

 

She spent a few moments staring at them as they stared at her. Finally, Yara looked straight at her and called out: “Cersei Lannister! Do you have anything to say before you meet your fate?”

  
Cersei took in a breath and stood erect, then addressed her answer to Dany. “All I have to say is that I never wanted to drive you to rebel. I wanted you to rule by my side as my closest adviser. You could have made all the changes you wanted if you’d only been patient with me.”

 

“How could I trust you,” Dany shot back “after everything you’ve done?”

 

“I never meant to hurt you,” Cersei said softly. “I would never hurt you.”

 

“Why not?” Dany asked, skeptical.

 

Now Cersei’s voice became almost inaudible as she said, “Because...I love you.”

 

Dany cocked an eyebrow, then slowly started to walk around the sand table. She kept eye contact with Cersei as she walked. “What was that?”

 

Cersei took another breath, straightened up again, then said clearly, “Because I love you. I always have.”

 

The room fell silent again, the only sound being Dany’s footsteps as she continued walking around the table. Cersei watched her as she moved, her heart aching at the sight of the lithe and beautiful “Breaker of Chains” coming ever closer to her, then it pounded when Dany stopped in front of her mere inches away.

 

Dany looked her up and down. Cersei let herself be scrutinized, hoping the submission would be evidence of her sincerity.

 

Apparently Dany wanted more. She looked up into Cersei’s eyes and breathed, “Prove it.”

 

Cersei hesitated, then cursed herself for doing so.  _ In for a penny…  _ She reached out, resting one hand on Dany’s hip and the other on Dany’s cheek, then she pulled the younger girl into a hug and a kiss. The kiss started out deep but mostly chaste, then it deepened as both women let their passions take over. Soon their lips parted slightly, then widely, then soon tongues were entwined and Cersei and Dany were lost in a lustful embrace that made their temperatures rise. They both knew they had an audience. They didn’t care, and the proof was the way their hands gravitated from each other’s backs to each other’s behinds. The hems of gowns rose higher and higher, until those roaming hands roamed over firm flesh. Cersei’s last thought was an encouraging  _ Do it!  _ as the slender fingers of one of Dany’s hands slid between her thighs…

  
  


* * *

  
  


Cersei woke with a yelp as the machinations of a few slender fingers made her howl into Dany’s mouth and made her knees buckle. Dany was no longer there, though. She was in bed, in her bedroom at the home she shared with her brother.

 

“You okay?” Speaking of, his voice startled her. She snapped her head toward her bedroom door and saw Jaime standing there. He looked disheveled and bleary-eyed.

 

“I...I’m fine…” She told him.

 

“Nightmare?” He asked.

 

It took her a moment to decide. “You could say that…”

 

Jaime nodded. “Must have been. I heard you through the wall. Okay now?”

 

Cersei forced herself to smile. “Sure. I’m fine. Go on back to bed.”

 

Jaime nodded again and gave a nonchalant wave as he left the doorway and headed toward his room.

 

Cersei sighed in relief when she saw him go, then she felt between her legs with one hand and touched the fingers of the other to her lips. Her sex was clamping down on digits that were no longer there, and of course the mouth she had tasted was gone.

 

What rattled her most, however, was not what she’d been doing in the dream, but what she had said:

 

_ Oh, my god...did I really tell Dany I loved her??? _


End file.
